Smut she Wrote
by Forbidden.Love.21
Summary: Kay has always been the invisible girl, but when her stories involving the Sons of  Ipswich get out to their high school she is suddenly the only thing her peers and Sons are talking about.
1. Chapter 1

_I see Caleb smile and I wonder if just for a moment maybe its for me. My breath catches and my heart jumps to my throat. But just like the thousand times before his eyes pass mine and go to hers. "I'm sorry" I wanna whisper into his ear, "Im sorry I wasnt there." I wanna kiss his fingers before telling him the truth, "I was scared. I was scared to love you and now that I lost you," with a kiss on his lips i'd beg "I would do anything to..."_

"Have hot monkey sex with you." Janie says from behind me. I jump a good foot into the air startled and sure I just lost five years off of my life. I quickly turn of the screen to my computer. "What are you doing here?" I hiss looking around praying she's the only one who saw my computer screen

Rolling her eyes she smiles before taking a seat next to me, "Relax, Kay." drumming her fingers on the table "No one else saw your dirty story about the golden boy."

"Shhh." I look around nervously, "could you try being a little more obvious Janie."

"Dude, no one is here. Its a Friday night, you're the only one here instead of at Nicky's."

"thats not true, " I said defending myself.

Janie pointed one of her perfectly arched eyebrows at me. "Well, you're here." I said smiling.I

"Thats about to change," she said standing up sighing, "I'm on my way there right now. And if you have any sense what so ever, you'll come with me. And stop fooling around with that stupid story."

"its not stupid," I mumble.

"You never even talked to him, or THEM for that matter!" Janie says shaking her head, "And you're writing smut about those men."

"Its not smut!" I hiss, "Its-"

"How many sex scenes are in this little fantasy of yours?" she asks knowingly, and when I don't answer she just smiles. "You've been working on this story for months now, wording your way through the sons of ipswitch like the common hussy."

"Well its not as if Im actually doing it."

"No." she laughs, "you're just writing it. Hiding behind it."

"Its not hiding behind it," I hissed, "Who would-" I stopped suddenly when I noticed the 'cat who ate the canary' look on Janie's face.

"Lets change that then, shall we?" she took the laptop and turned it to face her. I was frozen in place as the sound of her fingers hItting the keyboard filled the air.

"What are you doing?" I yelled, snatching the computer back. I was a little to late, the word SENT hit me like a ton of bricks! "WHO DID-" I looked at her, the girl who I thought was my best friend shocked "send it to?"

"Don't worry." she said grinning, "It was signed anonymous, and I doubt they'll even print it anyways."

"print it?" I squeaked.

"well yeah," she said "I sent it to the school paper."

"How many of them?"

"All of them."

o.O

A/N: Hey guys, This is going to be a little short story, small chapter (but still Review and let me know if you like it.) My internet is out, So i have to update FF thru my cell phone. And let me tell ya, texting/typing on a phone takes a whole lotta time that I don't have (hence the shortness of these chapters) But I want to Post something for the people who have stuck by me during my long hiatus. This is my thanks to you for being such wonderful readers. And for everyone else who is maybe a first time reader, I hope you enjoyed it and stick around, so let me know what you think. :)


	2. Chapter 2

_He stood there bare to the world, for me to see. "If you keep staring..." I looked up into his mischief eyes and blushed "I wasn't expecting it to be so-" I stopped myself short. "I've been waiting a really long time for you to notice me" _

_He laughed, "I've noticed you," he looked me over a smirk playing on his lips "Trust me, I've never had a problem noticing you" he took the five steps to stand in front of me. _

_I reached out, trailing my fingers down his chest, I could feel him shiver under my touch and I couldn't help but to smile. "So why didn't you do anything about it, Baby boy" _

"Have you read it yet?" Janie whispered in my ear as she slid into the seat next to mine, putting a flyer in front of me "It's all over school"

"Shhh," I hissed tapping my pen on my notebook waiting for class to start.

"Kay, I swear I didn't think they'd get out-"

"I swear to god Janie," I snapped "shut up!" I shot a pointed look to our classmates "we'll talk later." I crumpled up the paper and hoped to god no one overheard even that little bit.

O.o

"How did this happen?" I nearly exploded, turning around red faced and angry at my best friend.

"I asked Bruce, because you know how we went out that night and he spilled soda all over my three hundred dollar shoes? Well he owed me one, and he's on the paper this year… Which reminds me, I really need another pair of-"

"JANIE!"

"Okay, okay jeez." She took a deep breath "It's all hush hush, but I guess from what Bruce overheard someone swiped a copy of the stories after their paper adviser rejected posting them in the paper."

"And?"

"And nothing, No one is owning up to doing it."

I threw the crumpled up paper at her, "SOMEONE IS POSTING THIS ALL OVER SCHOOL!"

"I know, Kay" she had tears in her eyes "I really didn't think this would happen! But I swear I'll find out who did it! I'll get the stories back, I'll-"

"You'll do nothing Janie. We let this go okay? We don't talk about this again and we never mention the stories to anyone."

O.o

It wasn't something I was proud of, but I couldn't help but feel a little shimmer of glee when I heard the girls whispering in the halls, heard the boys talking about my stories.

I had always been so invisible, so much in the background- and I liked it that way. But the rush of knowing everyone is talking about you, that you caused such a ruckus and had people scrambling to clean up your mess?

The school was in a fit trying to find out who leaked the stories, but also who wrote them. It was a scandal, one the school didn't want.

There were bets going on as too who wrote it. Some said it was the sons themselves, others saying it had to their ex' lovers coming together to write them; to let us mere mortals know that it is like being a chosen one.

But the funniest one I heard, and the one that most people seem to be buying is Aaron Abbot.

"It makes sense. He always had such a hard on for Reid…"

"Do you see how he watches the sons?"

"I always knew he spent a little too much time in the bathroom getting ready"

They were just some of the words that seemed to be on everyone's tongues.

Aaron it seemed was getting nastier by the second with everyone thinking he was harboring secret feeling for the sons.

And the sons themselves; Well that was a mystery. It seems as if the news of what was going around the school hadn't reached them yet. Or if it had, they weren't talking about it.

**o.O**

"**We can't have all this attention on us," Caleb looked at his brothers, a frown on his face. "Since Chase went missing…"**

"**It's some harmless fun," Pogue said grinning, "Obviously whoever wrote this has an over active imagination"**

"**Yea" Reid snorted, starting to talk in a high pitched voice **_**"Tyler laid me back, his hands gliding over my stomach. Each touch sending thrills through my body-**_**OUCH!" Reid rubbed his arm were Tyler punched him. "What was that for?" **

"**Being an ass" **

**Reid rolled his eyes, "everyone knows you chicken out before going all the way baby boy," he waved the paper in front of Tyler's eyes "This is obvious bullshit" **

"**It doesn't matter" Caleb growled "We don't need this float around school. We have to many eyes on us already." He looked at his brothers one by one "We find out who did this, and we put a stop to it." **

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you guys liked this chapter :)

Do you like reading a little into what is going on with the Sons or should I stick with just Kay's pov? Let me know :)


	3. Chapter 3

_It wasn't much but the touches of his hands were like magic, making each part of my body quiver with pleasure as he stood behind me. "Reid, we can't. Not here"_

"_Shhh," his lips on my neck made my eyes flutter back "Don't think about it, just…" I could feel the smirk on his lips against my skin "enjoy it" his amusement was clear and it did nothing but excite me further. _

_"Why are you so bent on getting me into trouble?" I nipped at my lips, his fingers playing with my buttons on my jeans undoing them, one by one "We're suppose to be studying," my voice was low "not-"_

_"Not bending you over the library desk?" _

"I think I've had enough of this," I said looking at the computer screen "They're posting them online now!" The little bit of glee I had gotten from my anonymous fame had vanished almost as quickly as it came.

I couldn't help but wonder what would happen when the other shoe dropped and everyone found out that I'm the one who wrote the stories got out? The invisible girl who sits behind the sons, the girl who no one knows is a secret pervert?

"Kay-"

"Janie, I know. And I'm not mad at you anymore. I'm just-"

"Worried?" She asked me, I shook my head and snorted at that understatement.

"Scared- Scared shitless is more like it. What am I going to do Janie?"

"You are going to write more!"

"What?"

"Listen, keep this mystery alive; stop looking at me like I'm crazy and just hear me out. If you stop writing, if you all of this just magically vanishes everyone is going to wonder who did it? They' are going to want to find out, but if you keep writing, if you keep them interested in- with the hope of something in your writing explaining who you are, and if these are true events, they won't search for you as hard, at least not yet…"

"And when they do?"

"School will almost be over, and you'll be out of here"

"That makes no sense"

"Just trust me on this, okay. I'll get my cousin to set up a secure website, you'll post your stories and they'll eat it up. You won't get caught. Plus the gay rumors about Aaron are to good to stop now" She said smiling.

"And the sons?"

"What about them?"

"Aren't they going to try and find out who's behind all of this?"

She shrugged, "Yeah, but how can they? It's not like they can twitch their nose and know."

"You were watching bewitched last night again, weren't you?" I said laughing, she shrugged her shoulders "I can't help it, there was a marathon on LOGO." She paused for a second, "So what do you say? Are you up for making Spencer history, and let the world read your smut?"

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think, will she continue her smutty ways? &amp; it's short, I know but <strong>**review? :)**


End file.
